


躲猫猫的狗

by 70053wx



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 幻觉描写, 过去捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70053wx/pseuds/70053wx
Summary: 是给朋友的文！是可爱的小甜饼~
Relationships: Cha Seung Won/Lee Byung Hun (Actor)
Kudos: 1





	躲猫猫的狗

**Author's Note:**

> 是给朋友的文！是可爱的小甜饼~

还是有声音。

敲门声。

虽然已经隔了很远了，但是他还是听的清晰，只有这时候他的耳朵才会灵敏得不像是人类。

李秉宪缩在这不不知道是什么时候的木桌子下，他忘了自己到底一时情急钻进了哪，只知道这桌子太老了，而且还小，他已经尽可能地蜷缩身体，手抱住脚踝，肌肉吱嘎吱嘎地挤在一起，才勉强能将自己塞进这方寸之地里。

他不敢动，生怕自己的身体再稍微动弹一下就会牵动到这老旧的桌子，让它发出什么不该发出的声响，好把……

念头到这令他不由自主一抖，这生理反应涌上得令他连忙偏过头去咬住自己的肩膀，才将那点颤抖压了下去。

毕竟他挤进来已经费了很大的功夫了——身体紧贴着地面匍匐爬进，还不得不用一只手紧紧地拽着桌脚好让这桌子不要在他爬进来的时候发出太大的声响，然后才依靠绝佳的身体柔韧性在这狭小的空间不引起额外的响动而扭过身来，不再是那个极为尴尬的撅着屁股，还上半身趴在地上的姿势，转而变作侧腰贴在地上而背靠着墙的侧躺的姿势，在稳定了自己的身体后，他的目光越过自己的膝盖，紧紧地盯着外面。

一开始他什么都看不到。

他紧张地眨了眨眼，因为恐惧，他的鼻尖有点酸，还有点想吐，同时生理泪水涌上模糊了视线，他连忙眨眼，让那层水雾褪去，随后脖颈在可活动范围里稍微往前探了一点，想要看清楚外面的情况。

李秉宪已经忘了自己是怎么做出这个决定的，他只记得自己在听见门外出现声响的时候，就已经下意识地关了灯，然后猛地一扭头就开始往里奔。

今天不该来人的。

他很确定，绝对的，这点他还能记得清楚——他昨天才参加完一个必须他露面的活动，然后处理完了经纪人交代给他的各种事，而且今天起床的时候他也没有看见任何通知，来自谁的都没有，那个私人手机安静得像是死了一样，所以今天理应能闲下来一天——

——但是他听见了有脚步声停在了他屋子的门口。

然后就是敲门声。

他很难描述自己在听见敲门声的感受，该死的，分明那不过是几分钟前发生的事，他却觉得自己已经记忘得一干二净，都怪那些药物，巴比妥，氯丙嗪，氟西汀……不管是什么，反正都是它们搞坏了他的记忆，也搞坏了他的脑子，让里头只剩浑噩噩的一片，不堪大用。

尽管如此，他还是下意识用手臂蹭过自己的腿侧，那里发硬的药瓶触感让他似乎有了些底气，得以在这狭小空间里向那声音的源头挪了一点，然后仰头看过去。

眼睛大概是适应了这了的黑暗，他眨了眨眼，隐约看清楚自己了自己躲藏的这个房间的摆设——这是他房子最深处的那个储物室，堆着不少他从之前的那个家搬回来又舍不得丢的东西，只是这些东西到了这里后他就再也没有进来过第二次，以至于他现在看这些物件只有种久别重逢的陌生感。

比如说，从这个角度看去，他还能看见的是自己曾经用过的小书架，只是现在那上面摆着的不再是书本，而是一些可能早已坏了的小东西，只是现在屋内黑乎乎的，让他不太分辨得清都是些什么。

那么这个桌子就是……

李秉宪无意识地将自己的呼吸压低，他抬起一只手，极为缓慢地，像是害怕惊动什么一样，将自己的手掌贴到那桌板的底下。

他摸到了那些刻痕。

掌心蹭过那些早已被摸到光滑的痕迹，不需要去辨认，他都知道那些字是什么：

“害怕”

“疼”

“废物”

少年人用美工刀划出的痕迹锐利而干涩，一笔一划，刻板得像是不会拐弯一样，所以只能勉强靠僵硬的笔画拼出一个又一个的音。而他的手指则停在最后一个词上，反复地磨蹭着那里因为笔画交叠而留下的十字凹槽。

像是一个十字架，李秉宪想到，只可惜这里头已经装满了少年人的泪水，现在没法再装进更多的哭泣和尖叫了。

他躲进了自己年少时为了躲避父亲的皮带而藏进的书桌底下。

分明在他模糊的记忆里，这桌子不小的。

他勉强地将那些已经模糊的记忆从自己的脑中的角落调出——他还能记得自己是怎么连滚打趴地逃到这桌子下，一边颤抖一边抱着腿，躲避落下的皮带或者棍子。

分明那时候这桌子可大了，大到能容下他坐在下面，可是现在已经狭小得只能勉强容下一个蜷缩着的他，而且似乎只要他稍有动弹，这桌子能直接散架。

“吱嘎——”

那还残存的一点回忆过去带来的安心感被这开门的声响骤然击碎！李秉宪骤然绷紧身体，血压飙升，本能一般地往背后的墙面再靠近了些！

是谁？

皮带的破空声几乎是随之而至，他随之战栗，想要抱住头部，结果这一动就将木桌撞出些微摇晃的吱嘎声响，吓得他又连忙抬起手去抓住木板，强行靠力量将那刚响起来的细微声响给压了下去。

那太过可怖的破空声过去后，他才惊觉，自己都分不清这一声到底是幻觉还是确有此声。

然而他听见了脚步声。

靴子跟撞到大理石的地面上，声音沉闷，似乎是因为醉酒，又或许是出于有意的威胁，鞋跟与地面摩擦，拖拽，发出很低但极为刺耳的声响，听起来就像是用极尖锐的利器划过黑板，扎进耳朵里，令人周身战栗。如若是平时站着的时候，他还可能听不见这细小的颤音，但是他现在正紧紧地贴在地面上，那点些微的声响毫无窒碍地沿着他的躯体传进了他的耳朵，让他的脊背都随着一并颤抖，而碍于藏于此处，他必须止住一切会牵动这桌子的动静。

不能被找到……

李秉宪毫不犹豫地将原本抓着桌面的手收了回来，两根手指弯曲，直接塞进自己的口腔里，他的牙齿在因为那脚步声打颤，所以他不得不收紧脸颊的肌肉，让牙齿咬在骨节上，犬牙的尖陷在肉里，让自己因为颤栗而发出的那点声响靠自己的血肉给缓冲掉，然后吞没在自己的躯体内部。

不能……绝对不能被找到……

要是被找到就会……

他的头脑陷入一片混沌，最后一点理性在告诉他自己应该是发病了，肯定的，前一天从典礼现场回来后他的状态一直都不好，甚至在现场的时候，他都已经恨不得直接找一个最近的桌子钻下去，实在不行椅子也可以，只要能有足够的空间容下他这只胆小的败狗。

都怪他昨天出门之前镇定剂吃的不够多，他想，不过他也吃不了那么多，医生给的药不够了，要是他这两天吃了多的话过几天的日子就挨不过去了，毕竟他现在兜里的那瓶应该是最后一瓶了。

他想吃一片，马上，现在，给自己塞一片下去。

不，不行，去拿药的话，药瓶晃动也会发出响声的！那样他就会被听见！会被抓到！被那个闯进他家门的人抓到！

他听见脚步声了的！

像是为了印证他这个念头，那令人头皮发麻的脚步声再一次响起——鞋跟踩出威慑性的节奏，而每一步落下去后刻意留下的一点刮擦声，在李秉宪的耳里，那就像是戏弄猎物的笑意。

而那脚步声也越来越近，近到似乎已经站在了这桌子边，绕着这桌子，甚至颇有闲情逸致地来回打转，就像是猎手绕着一只已经陷入死亡境地的猎物，打算欣赏对方最后的挣扎。

而他就是那只被当做猎物的败狗。

父亲……

他喃喃自语到。

原先他父亲发火的时候就喜欢看他躲着，一边躲在书桌或者椅子的背后，一边哀求着父亲大人不要再打他了，但是皮带和木棍还是会落下，肯定的，只是到底什么时候会落下……

那就要看对方的心情了。

破空声再次响起了，虽说只是抽了一个空，但是他知道那是什么意思。

是警告。

李秉宪不敢去看，只能双手抱紧自己的头，把自己的身体蜷得紧紧的，同时腿抬得高高的，恨不得将自己的整个上半身都埋进身后的墙壁里。

如果不是他实在没法挖个洞，不然他一定会挖个洞把自己给埋进去的。

为了逃避那些鞭打，惩罚，或者说发泄的口水或者排泄液，不管是什么，他为了逃开那些东西他什么都愿意做，不管是求饶还是去舔对方的皮鞋，他都可以，只要能……

“啪！”

这一下的抽打落到了实处。

他低低地呜咽一声，感觉到疼了，从小腿蔓延往上，一条长痕，火辣辣的疼。

没事，只有一皮带而已，还可以忍受，他告诉自己，这些伤还没有他拍打斗戏里受的伤重，他还可以……

“啪！”

孩童的惊叫和皮带落下的声音一并在他的耳侧炸响！同时，李秉宪的小腿上也不再只是一条痕迹在疼，而是整个小腿的前侧都开始疼了，就像是有人将他那里的皮肉活生生地剥了下来一样，疼得他猛地一缩身，往旁边一倒，想要伸手去护住那里的皮肉，却又害怕自己只会触及到血肉模糊的一片而不敢伸手。

“呦，还是不敢出来吗？”

他父亲那因为醉意而有些模糊但是讥笑感却分毫不减的话语被扔到了他的面前，像是从空中劈下的一道惊雷，真劈在了他的脚尖上。

不……不敢，一点都不敢。

他想哭，真的想哭，疼痛带来的泪意就淤积在他的眼角，他的鼻尖的酸感更浓厚了，同时脸颊抽痛，那里的肌肉抖着，但是他还是咬紧了下唇，将所有声响压了回去。

因为他脑子里的那声音在哭。

孩子的哭声，少年的哭声，或者就是他现在的哭声，又或者是家里那只经常被鞭打的狗的哭声。他分不出年龄也分不出来源，听着只觉得那声响撕心裂肺，像是正在遭受什么酷刑——不过也确实是酷刑，来自他父亲的鞭打和脚踹怎么算不上酷刑？

不过可能也确实算不上。

“还不出来吗？再不出来的话我就走了。”

像是在应和他的念头，那脚步声渐渐往外，每一步落下的声响反而更坚定了，而对方的话语声也似乎是从远方传来，像是已经打定主意离去。

走了……

不能走！

父亲不能走！

脑子里的哭声又骤然地拔高了一个高度，那些回忆，那些还能勉强算作美好的回忆骤然在他的脑子里炸开，比如他父亲的手，那只会在他考了高分后落在他头顶温柔抚摸的手，那只会在他们一家出门的时候扶着他肩膀的手，那只在洗澡的时候会轻柔抚摸过他身体的手……

好疼，疼得他想要打滚，像是自己那只老狗一样地满地打滚。

可是那些美好的记忆还在驱使他，驱使他想要……想要伸出手拉住那曾经鞭打过的皮带。

父亲不能走……

他想要被抚摸，被触及，被奖励，被……

他想要再被他的父亲认可一次，一次就可以，只要一次，他惯常都是不敢奢求的。

原本被积蓄在眼眶中的泪意骤然奔泻而出，他追着那声音情不自禁地探出身体，哪怕在这个过程中他将那本就不怎么结实的桌子撞出近乎快散架的声响，但是他仍旧不管不顾地探出头去，等着那声音的回应——

——不论落下的是皮带还是真实的抚摸。

“哥哥？”

李秉宪近乎是被那声呼唤炸醒了，他猛地睁开了自己一直闭着的双眼，然后这储物室的昏暗扑了他满眼——

——没有人站在这间屋子里。

也就没有他那本应手持皮带的父亲。

李秉宪喘着粗气，环视这仅有他一人的储物室，想要努力从某个角落里找出他的父亲曾经存在在这的痕迹。

一点都没有。

这里除了他以外都是已经老旧到衰腐的东西，没有再多的生机了，甚至连他自己都可以归于这些“老旧东西”的类别里。

甚至储物室的门还关的好好的，他当时逃进来的时候是什么样，现在就是什么样。

是幻觉。

他有些愣怔地摸向自己之前疼痛的小腿，只摸到了自己穿着的牛仔裤那发硬的布料。

摸在掌心里有些粗糙。

痛觉似乎还在他的神经末梢上叫嚣，但是他手上的触觉却在告诉他，那里一点伤痕都没有。

而他撩起裤腿，也只能摸到了一手的腿毛而已。

都是幻觉。

李秉宪有些恍惚，他脑子里那宛若老兽哀鸣的哭声还在萦绕，让他没法正常思考。

既然这一切都是幻觉的话，那他为什么要躲到这里？

“哒哒哒。”

脚步声再一次响起了。

难道还是幻觉？

他不知道，只能保持一个半缩回桌子底下的姿态，听着那脚步声在自己的居所里回荡，并且决定，如果对方靠近这个储物室，他就马上躲回去。

“哒哒哒。”

这脚步声确实和他幻觉中听见的脚步声很不一样，他一只手扶着桌子一边想到，更为轻快，甚至可以说轻巧，而且听起来穿的应该不是靴子，而是小皮鞋之类的。

像是少年人才会穿的玩意。

他屏息，将自己的存在感压到最低，然后在一片寂静里听见那脚步声停在了这间小储物室的外面。

一时间他全身紧绷，而那脚步声的主人也没有马上开门，只是停在那里——静默在这小储藏间蔓延来开，像是一份无声的僵持。

不知道过去了多久，也许就几分钟，又或许只有几十秒，对方终于把手搭上了门把手。

然后，拧动。

李秉宪像是什么受惊的动物一样，在听见那动静之后就飞速地往桌子下缩，然而对方似乎早就知道他会这么做一般，开门和开灯的几乎是同步完成的，过量的光涌入他的眼睛，让他在一瞬间近乎瞎了一般，为此躲藏的动作也在那一瞬间停滞了，便就给了对方可乘之机。

这只是一间小储物室，他和门之间的距离对于普通男性来说不过是一步之遥，所以在他这一滞之间，对方就已经一个箭步冲到了他的身边，在他还未反应过来的时候就拉住了他的臂膀，将他从那木桌下拖出来了一些——

——然后他被拉进了另一个怀抱。

“哥哥，至于每次我来都要用躲猫猫的游戏来迎接我吗？”

那声音带着近乎撒娇一般的埋怨，语调甜蜜得让李秉宪只觉得不可思议，更不要说对方的说法怪诞，仿佛这确实是什么躲猫猫游戏一样。

能这么颠倒黑白的人，李秉宪很确定自己只认识一位。

不过说真的……好像确实有点像是躲猫猫的游戏，李秉宪那糊涂的思绪又不受他控制地跑远了，他只来得及抓住一个线头，然后被骤然拽进了回忆里。

他小时候没怎么玩过躲猫猫，一个严厉又刻板的父亲再加上一个懦弱的母亲可以毁掉童年的所有乐趣，但是他见过其他孩子们玩，很有趣，不管是找的人还是被找的人都很有趣。

下回和对方正式地玩一躲猫猫吧……他收回思绪，就当是和小辈闹的情趣了。

而脑子在确定了对方是自己认识的人之后，身体自动地放弃了挣扎，只是仍旧极为僵硬地靠在对方的怀抱里。

而曹承佑在意识到他的顺服后，发出了一声极为轻巧的笑声，然后将那原本只是扶着他肩膀的手抬起，落到他的头顶，沿着后脑勺，极为缓缓地摸了下来，到后颈停下，随后又落回了头顶。

周而复始。

那抚摸很轻柔，也很缓慢，带着温度的手掌顺过他的发丝，同时也让他心尖涌动的那点思绪安稳了下来。

这样的事曹承佑做过不止一次，但是每一次李秉宪都很喜欢。

为此他甚至扬起脖子，用自己的头顶蹭了蹭对方的掌心。

他喜欢，所以就想要更多。

而在对方抚摸了一会后，李秉宪才终于想起自己是可以思考的东西了。

哦！

他恍然惊醒，忽然想起来自家的门钥匙其实早已给了他人一把，就是在曹承佑的手中，只是对方平日里也不怎么爱用，比起自己开门，倒更喜欢让他来开，所以总是装着自己是小辈需得尊重前辈的样子，过来的时候都要先敲敲门，有时候还会装模作样地喊上几句“我来拜访关照我的前辈“来做个样子。

结果他这个破脑子倒是直接忘了这件事了。

“对不起。”

他极为生硬地抱住了对方的身体，脸贴在年少者的胸膛上，将那些泪痕蹭去，随后老老实实地道歉，甚至，少有地觉得这个道歉道德他心安理得。

毕竟这确实是他的错——无论是躲在这没给对方开门还是忘了自己已经给过对方钥匙这回事。

结果他的道歉就只是招来对方极低地一笑。

“这哪里怪你呢，哥哥，是我没有事前打好招呼，吓到你了。”

“你先别这么叫我。”

他近乎是呢喃地抱怨到。

曹承佑总是喜欢喊他哥哥，软糯地喊，像是小孩子撒娇，好似这样就能体现出他确实是个尊敬前辈的小辈。

然而什么小辈会一边这么尊敬地喊着前辈还一边在床上肏他的呢？李秉宪有些委屈地贴在对方的胸膛上想着，要知道这家伙在床上的时候尤为喜欢这么喊，特别是高潮的时候，能喊得人骨头都能酥了，更不要提那时候的他基本就是对方身下的一潭水，被这么叫着好似连最后一点支撑都能化掉。

这次数实在太多了，多到他现在只要听到都下意识地缩了缩后穴。

而那些旖旎的回忆只要涌起来就很难压下，更不要提是他们二人现在还正亲密相拥，任何细微的反应都会格外诚实地反应出来。而且曹承佑的手还搭在他的后颈上，指腹贴着他的动脉，以一种极为暧昧的姿势磨蹭过那里正突突跳着的血脉，让那些刚刚抬起头的欲望在他的体内疯长。

想要……

想要触摸，亲吻，拥抱，还有更多更多的东西……

“所以……我想，我才是需要来补偿哥哥的那个人。”

这年少者像是感到了他的生理反应，倒是没明说，不过嘴角还是提起了一个足以让李秉宪警觉的笑意，同时还刻意忽略了他那句小小的抱怨，又喊了一声，然后低下头去，亲吻上了他的额头，一触及分，随后露出一个颇为羞涩又甜美的笑意，好像这话说得反倒是他有些不好意思一样。

而同时，李秉宪的喉结动了动。

他盯着曹承佑那张因为笑容而变得格外可爱的娃娃脸有些出神，毕竟对方说的这句话还有这个表情，比起真的，倒更像是他还没能从刚才的幻觉里脱身才会看见的东西。

毕竟他刚刚才在那渴望被抚摸，渴望被触及，渴望被奖励……怎么现在这些东西就都被送到了他的眼前呢？

不可能的，一点都不可能。

然而他的下半身还是充血，他的脸颊涨红，而那浆糊一团的脑子更是极为诚实地向欲望投降——幻觉的快乐也是快乐，毕竟前不久他才在幻觉里向着那虚幻的鞭子伸出头，伸出手，只为了得到一个来自父亲的抚摸。

哪怕只是通过鞭打下来的皮带。

他想要，真的想要，所以哪怕知道这一切只要等到靴子落地就会消散不见，可是……

……可是李秉宪还是想要得到曹承佑嘴里的那个“补偿”。

因为他知道会是什么。

为此，他选择让自己的身体极为顺从地，顺着对方的力道，躺倒在了地上，然后张开双腿。

像是一条正准备做美梦的狗。


End file.
